


Sugar Tonight

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce never paid much attention to whoever served his coffee.  Coffee was coffee.  He ordered it, paid for it, and drank it.  There wasn’t much more to it.Until something went wrong.





	Sugar Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU--coffee shop

Bruce never paid much attention to whoever served his coffee. Coffee was coffee. He ordered it, paid for it, and drank it. There wasn’t much more to it.

Until something went wrong.

“One coffee, black,” Bruce ordered, not looking up from his phone.

“I'm sorry, sir, our machine is broken.”

“Just a coffee.”

“Sir, our machine is broken.”

He finally looked up and into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He was dumbstruck.

“I…”

The man behind the counter smiled apologetically at him. “Our coffee maker is broken,” he said, pointing to a sign beside the register.

Bruce followed his gaze. Sure enough, the sign read “Coffee Maker Out Of Order! Sorry! :)”

The smile was insulting him personally.

“I see.”

“We have an affiliate store on Kane Drive,” the young man—Dick, his name tag read—said. “If it's convenient?”

“It's not.” Bruce huffed and looked at Dick. “Is there anything you can do?”

Dick hummed in thought. “You could try a frappé?”

“That needs coffee.”

“Not our crème options.”

“And that would be a good substitute because?” Bruce asked.

Dick smiled. “Sugar high! Better than caffeine. Healthier.”

Bruce stared at him doubtfully for a moment, his brain trying to process Dick’s chipper demeanor. “Fine. Give me one of those.”

“What flavor?”

Bruce inhaled sharply, his patience wearing thin. “What are my choices?”

Dick pointed to the board behind him. Bruce scanned it quickly.

“Chocolate,” Bruce said.

Dick beamed. “Excellent choice, sir! Let me just whip that up for you!”

Bruce paid for his drink and stepped aside, waiting for this chocolate monstrosity. Dick seemed to be putting in extra care to it--or it was just that complicated--so Bruce watched him. He wasn't too bad to look at. In fact, Dick was quite handsome.

Dick.

Bruce felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he watched Dick bend to reach something. He cleared his throat and frowned. He didn’t have time to flirt with a barista no matter how good-looking he happened to be.

Dick topped off the concoction with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and handed it over. “I'm sorry for our breakdown. We'll have it fixed by tomorrow.”

“See that you do,” Bruce said, taking the drink. He tasted it. “It's very sweet, isn't it?”

Dick smiled apologetically. “It is. Is it too sweet?”

Dick looked so concerned, Bruce suddenly didn't want to disappoint him. He took another sip. “It's fine.”

Dick shoulders seemed to slump in relief. “I'm glad you like it. Sorry, again!”

“It's all right,” Bruce said. He pulled out some cash and left a twenty in the tip jar.

“Thank you, sir! Have a nice day!” Dick said.

Bruce nodded and headed out.

It wasn't until much later in the afternoon, when he had almost finished his drink, that he realized Dick had written a phone number on his cup. Well, maybe he'd have to pay more attention when he got his coffee tomorrow. He checked his schedule. Tonight, he just might have to call up that number.


End file.
